


紫色冬季

by Xiaokeyuan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan
Summary: 补一下帅哥迷恋之后的事。泉，永远做王的骑士吧！ ……………求你了。有puka出现～他好可爱
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Shinkai Kanata, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	紫色冬季

**Author's Note:**

> 有点蠢的内容不过本体还是严肃的

冬天当然冷了，过了第一个节气，又是春天快来的时候了。

「现在已经不举办梦幻祭了吗？…嗯嗯我们就变成过期的怪物啰～哈哈哈哈哈真有趣☆」

レオ看到崭新的校门装饰物，梦之校不再强调组合在梦幻祭中的胜败，而是著重作为学校应该训练年轻的偶像们成为能够独立的实力和合作的精神，并以参加校外商业活动为主要实践的方向。这样也能避免在校园中发生霸凌、结党等丑闻。  
「这样更能保障学生的灵魂吧，学校应该是让不同性格的学生都能安心学习的地方呀～」

「月永桑～pukapuka……」

「奏汰你怎么又在这泡水呢？现在还这么冷。起来吧……」斑一见到深海奏汰就压抑不住母性大发赶紧把神明从冰凉的石块抱起来搭上自己的外套，摸着他水蓝色的头发自己则是一副振奋的样子。

深海可爱的嘟嘴「你这个蠢货～我才没有泡水喔………pukapuka－

「我想把海生部的鱼搬回家…………只是太累了才想在这个，充满『回忆』的地方～坐着休息一下而已啦……pukapuka…嗯……」奏汰打了寒颤接着回头要跟レオ搭话。

奏汰完全无视斑的碎念「这所学校就像大海一样呢…」

レオ一直跟深海没什么交集，而且第一次遇到比自己更宇宙的人只得待着无言。

「海水很『冰冷』…而且很咸…………喝太多会闹肚子

「不过我最『喜爱』大海了，…………

「我都听说了哦，听零桑说的……pukapuka……

「月永桑与濑名桑之间有难分难解苍凉凄美的情感纠葛………」

（斑）咦？零原来会这样说吗？ ！

「他还说你们那时还是『生米』…………现在…………已经『同居』一段时间了，应该已经煮成熟饭了……」

零－？ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！

零的形像在斑心里变得非常扭曲了，不过这也没办法。

「嗯…………浑蛋毛，『同居』………『同居』是什么………？…pukapuka」

「神明不需要知道这种事。」

「他还说……

奏汰！ ！ ！拜托别再说下去了。怎么觉得是在迫害朔间呢？啊啊啊啊我又听到了什么？这么多妄想和密密麻麻的谣言哪是一个人能想到的？应该是奇人们在讨论八卦但你只记得朔间零对吧？ ！奏汰－！ ！ ！ ！

斑背着深海奏汰，托着一车子的活鱼湿漉湿漉地回去了。  
脑子里经过刚才的绯闻刺激有一堆未命名的情感纠缠着平日就载浮载沉的inspiration。这一船的思绪让レオ觉得连呼吸都沉重不已，每一件事情一个个扯着他向下沉……  
一丝曾经的盼望，一丝被起了头的爱情……在情感丰富，心思单纯的レオ的生活中很容易就结起了网。当他回过神时身子已经被层层的情丝和爱欲打了死结。

「你向我走来时总是让我好兴奋，因为我不在你面前胡闹时你那个冷血的脑袋居然还会想到我啊？」

爱上你之后，我的脸就像被花瓣托起…再也不能自我地对讨厌的事张牙舞爪，对喜欢的东西憨憨的笑。为什么要用温柔的脸凑近我，让我变得如此脆弱又患得患失？你用你的那张煽动危险的脸把我关入不自在的地牢………呜呜呜呜………为什么啊…濑名…？你明明不喜欢我的，…………濑名………你好………………  
心是深不见底的，即便可以在高处受到阳光照耀而感受温暖，心还是总有一条海沟会通向未知的地方的。这片海不用打水也能前进。因为思绪和本能会将レオ吸向深处，即便他已经够痛苦了只想逃开。

快不能呼吸了

「我只是爱上那个笨蛋的脸而已…！」レオ挣扎的提起手机播号给他的濑名。居然没两下就接通了，好像是本来就在待命一样。通过机器传出的声音更加据有磁性，疑似笑意的嗓音字字拨动レオ发烫的脸颊。  
另一边很吵杂但是泉的声音十分稳定而专注，感觉更像人群之中自己的情人在耳边呢喃……「怎么了？」，哼……！

『喀－』レオ生气地挂掉通讯。

「呜呜呜呜………哇阿阿啊…………」哭哭啼啼久了从腰到脚踝都软得一踏糊涂，本来想起身去梳洗却膝盖一软跌得趴在地上。心里还在纠结手机却自己响起

“用这把剑立下我们的silent oath…♪”「…？」

「老妈子别再来纠缠我！」「…！」

「王～样现在人在哪里？我们正在练习喔……………

「小凛月也把手机借我呀，这样很不公平……！

「…………手快被扭断了啦…力气那么大…………

「哈啊啊………………

「濑名学长找到leader了吗？……………（莎莎……）

「所以……，王～样要夸奖我一下吧？我已经能正常上工了喔。嘻嘻……啊…！」那边挂断了。 knights还是吵吵闹闹的…。レオ又打了一次，这次良久才接起来。

「你回国了吗？……你还好吧？」

「我只是爱上你的脸………那张令我灵感喷发的美丽的脸………」

咦？ 「你回去……！哎呀……！」又是凛月他们吗……。

レオ不知道到底想讲什么，他需要和濑名坐下来好好聊聊，毕竟这些事毕业后一直没处理好。虽然不置于躲着他，但是正因为レオ很不会用言语表达，反而成为无形的压力。潜伏着随时一触即发。他觉得还是要打手机给濑名，两边一直弄不好只有刚接起来的机会可以对话。这样有一句没一句的根本没进展。レオ知道自己又被泉式温柔给包容了，因为他知道他很着急，想打电话、想听他的声音。所以他没有要求レオ约时间该天再说。

啊啊啊啊再令我心痛吗？钢铁的饭桶濑名？

同样的事情一直在发生……哈哈哈，为什么人总是这样呢？智慧是这么难得的东西，却喜欢浪费在包装私欲和蒙骗单纯的人吗？濑名喜欢跟人群在一起吗？喜欢到人多的地方打听事情吗？当我与大家为敌时你一定会豪不犹豫的抛弃掉我吧。我们明明同属于knights，这明明也是你带给我的。你明明知道我非常喜欢骑士，非常喜欢骑士团。非常热爱我的青春。可是你为什么要插手？为什么要进来？还在他们上面一一刻上你的名子？这样子，我不就永远都忘不了你了吗？

这是我的骑士团……，我的爱。挥洒猩红的鲜血与菁英向前奋斗所流的晶粒汗水，蓝色的信念只在立下金色的誓言后奏效，有了「约定」，骑士就可以不顾一切地去实现他们的平等他们的博爱，呼吸他们的璀璨自由！为了衷心相信会为他带来幸福的主人日夜奋斗。为了他们的王，正义的王！这种想法从前就缠进我的乐曲里，我很憧憬…很爱慕，那是我的「梦」。

「你…！你让我的青春变成什么样子了！」

胡言乱语的レオ根本也忘了什么话放在心里什么真的脱出口了。他曾经幻想过濑名对他告白，各式各样的告白……所以这点程度的刺激实在没办法吸引他集中注意力，更不能把他从多情的钻牛角尖里拉出来。

「我知道。」

清脆的绿意呀。只有在初春才会这么好看。我能够清楚的了解我对你的感情了，濑名。我的骑士，听清楚吧－

「濑名，我很爱你。但是我们是无法相爱的，因为我是天才作曲家，而你是花瓶模特儿。你只能也只愿意成为我的青春的一页。不过谢谢你愿意让我看见你的脸，光是这样我就灵感源源不绝。好奇怪呀！  
你早就知道了吗？因为我曾经这么喜欢濑名所以我能这么痛快地享受青春！享受青春对作曲家来说很重要的，所以我真的很感谢你呢！濑名……  
请你继续在我的回忆里，在我的青春里不断为我带来inspiration吧！你一定可以的！濑名…因为我是天才嘛～哇哈哈哈哈哈哈☆」

只有在我的青春中你才会这么灿烂啊！濑名！

手机从刚才就已经接通了。  
岚姐用怪力把朱樱司和凛月的两口小嘴闭上，一边脚还擒住凛月淘气吵闹的长腿。而对在这种场面还想掏软糖舒压的小司司，岚也就无视了。

「无瑕的感情是很脆弱的，我们得温柔地呵护才行呦～」

**Author's Note:**

> 官方泉レオ也进入新局了
> 
> 每个人都崩了
> 
> 话说要帮老零打tag吗。


End file.
